ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Zawadzki
Zoe Zawadzki Cait Banner (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.31). Cait Banner says: "Zoe, we can't.. Aunt Janine would kill me." is a teenager learning how to be a Ghostbuster from Ray Stantz. History Zoe Zawadzki went with her best friend Cait Banner to the Firehouse to ask Cait's aunt Janine Melnitz to move the Torres family up the waiting list. Dramatis Personae (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae p.2). Biography reads: "Cait's best pal." Janine could not because it was the busy season. After she left them to answer the phone, Zoe believed it was time to go to Plan B and "borrow" some equipment then take care of the ghost themselves. Since there wasn't any Proton Packs around, Zoe improvised and took a Trap and P.K.E. Meter. Zoe convinced her they were doing it for their friend Evan Torres. They went back to Bay Ridge. Evan wasn't pleased to hear the Ghostbusters weren't coming nor that Zoe was saying they were going to do it themselves. Zoe insisted they were doing his mother a favor and saving her a lot of money but demanded the use of his motorcycle for a month. After 20 minutes of searching the walk-up, Evan started to get skeptical about Zoe knowing how to use the P.K.E. Meter. The teenagers encountered the ghost in the basement. Evan asked Cait and Zoe when they were going to blast it. Cait tried to open the Trap but it malfunctioned. The ghost vanished then reappeared behind Evan. Evan panicked and punched its head off. They ran outside where Zoe laughed at Evan's expense and called him a dude-shaped cliche. Cait noticed a loose wire on the Trap and fixed it just as the ghost rose up from the sidewalk with its head on upside down. Cait successfully trapped it. Just as they tried to brainstorm how to get the equipment back into the Firehouse without being caught... they got caught. Janine figured out their ruse and sent Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Ray was impressed they trapped on a ghost on their first try and without a Proton Pack. Zoe realized he offered to teach them how to be proper Ghostbusters. Janine forced them to take up Ray's offer, mostly as punishment. Zoe was head over heels in love with the ghostbusting tech. Soon after, they took part in one of Peter's pranks for a couple bucks. Zoe asked if they ever observed what Slimer was a ghost of. After Kylie Griffin, Egon Spengler, and Ray went through their theories, Peter spoke through the walkie talkie he hid behind the Paranormal Containment Research Tank and pretended to be Slimer. They fell for it. A week after an incident on Coney Island, Ray lectured them about the 7-level classification system. Ray spoke for an hour and a half straight and got to the topic of identity as the trait differentiating a Class 3 from a Class 4. Kylie Griffin informed Ray he was being summoned for a company meeting downstairs. When Walter Peck was mentioned, he resigned himself to leaving and told the teenagers he would resume the session later. Kylie offered to show them something cool and sneaked them down the the basement. They weren't initially impressed with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Kylie conducted a demonstration and opened a portal. Evan realized it was like the Stargate from the movie of the same name with the actor who played MacGyver. Zoe corrected him that it was the actor from "The Thing" and asked if the teleporter could go anywhere like a place with Unicorns or robots that turn into cars. Kylie explained how Egon Spengler helped build it with Donatello, one of four talking anthropomorphic turtles from another dimension in need of a way back home. Zoe was deflated after learning it was only being limited to travel to alternate New Yorks. Cait saw a terrified ghost flying towards them from the other side. Kylie quickly closed the portal then decided to show the teenagers the secrets of the third floor refrigerator. During an afternoon class, Zoe and the others learned the hard way that Jenny Moran was a ghost. Zoe made light of Jenny's warning about how dangerous it was being a Ghostbuster. She recalled aloe vera was good for hands singed by the proton stream. Jenny shifted her appearance and yelled it wasn't joke. Zoe, in shock, helped up Cait. Jenny confirmed she was a ghost and told them to pick up P.K.E. Meters and scan her. She informed them the P.K.E. reading was the only guaranteed way to be sure of Class 4 Semi-Corporeal manifestation. Kevin Tanaka interrupted and introduced them to Garrett Parker, their new classmate. Kevin joked he had no idea how to spell Zoe's name. Eager for a break, Cait and Zoe wrapped their arms around Garrett's and volunteered to continue Garrett's tour of the Firehouse. They demonstrated the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and opened a portal. Garrett placed his hand through and was almost pulled through by a large yellow ghost. Zoe quickly tried to remember what Kylie did and managed to close the portal. Janine caught them and got very, very angry. In the weeks between an incident with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and the appearance of twin Statues of Liberty, Zoe was put on "slime duty" and cleaned baskets of contaminated clothing on the second floor of the Firehouse. Zoe and the others were interviewed and scanned for any ectoplasmic residue from the incident with the teleportation unit. Zoe was part of the group of 101 Cadets dispatched to Washington Square Arch to neutralize Ley Lines in order to cut off the ghost's connection. After Ray left with Peter, Zoe looked at the map and noted it was a lot of ground to cover. Evan was fed up and planned to quit after everything was done. Zoe suggested he just add he helped save the world to his college applications. Evan was skeptical that would help. Zoe added he should include he helped doom it, too. Zoe and the rest of the pilot team were stationed at the Warehouse and tasked with keeping watch over the teleportation unit controls under the supervision of Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-E. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters and several teams of dimensional counterparts headed into the multiverse to find ghosts that went missing from the Containment Unit. Kevin Tanaka noticed one of the lights turned on. Zoe told him it meant the teleportation unit was about to activate. However, only Ron Alexander came through and he was injured. Six days after the last communication with the field teams, they returned to the Warehouse. Zoe was relieved they were finally back after being gone for "forever." Egon 68-E begged to differ. Trivia *"Zawadzki" is a name in Erik Burnham's family tree. Still of Ghostheads United Facebook Erik Burnham reply 6/28/18 *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 4, Zoe has on the Aura Video-Analyzer colander. *Zoe was mentioned in the 101 Cadets' bio in the 38th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on June 28, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 6/28/18 *Zoe appears in the lower left side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Zoe is in her outfit from her first appearance in the 2017 Annual. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Ghostbusters 101 Prelude **The Origins of Slimer *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 ***Alluded to on page 12 by Egon Spengler Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.12). Egon Spengler says: "This happened after some of Ray's students accessed the Trans-Dimensional Portal." **Issue #5 **Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 ***Alluded to by Peck and Kevin on page 1.Walter Peck (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.1). Walter Peck says: "You have children operating dangerous equipment-probably unsupervised-I haven't been satisfactorily updated on an imminent threat, and I highly suspect things are rapidly descending to hell in a hand basket!"Kevin Tanaka (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.1). Kevin Tanaka says: "They're seniors." ***Alluded to by Jenny on page 2.Jenny Moran (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.2). Jenny Moran says: "And, no, it's not one of the kids." **Issue #7 **Issue #8 References Gallery ZoeZawadzki01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" ZoeZawadzki02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" ZoeZawadzki03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" ZoeZawadzki04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" ZoeZawadzki05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" ZoeZawadzki06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" EvanTorres07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" ZoeZawadzki08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" ZoeZawadzki09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 ZoeZawadzki10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 ZoeZawadzki11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 ZoeZawadzki12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 ZoeZawadzki13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ZoeZawadzki14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ZoeZawadzki15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 GarrettParker07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ZoeZawadzki16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ZoeZawadzki17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ZoeZawadzkiIDW101Issue3RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Regular Cover ZoeZawadzki18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ZoeZawadzki19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 EvanTorres18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ZoeZawadzki20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ZoeZawadzki21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB03.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B ZoeZawadzki22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 ZoeZawadzkiIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover B Category:IDW Characters